


Unwanted Collaboration

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Gen, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Sam and Dean cross paths with the - to them - least likely pair of reapers ever,





	Unwanted Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Yami no Matsuei/Supernatural, Tsuzuki & Hisoka/Dean & Sam, "So let me get this straight. You're not a Reaper, you're a what exactly?""

"So let me get this straight. You're not a Reaper, you're a what exactly?" Dean asked of the pair of young men who stood before him and Sam across a blood-spattered corpse of girl who shouldn't have ended up dead on the floor of a dingy warehouse.

"We're shinigami, we're guardians of death working for the Ministry of Hades," replied the taller one with the mussed brown hair and the purple eyes. At least he wore a black suit like the one male Reaper Dean had seen, but it looked like the guy had slept in it, plus his shirt collar was open and his tie was loose. The other, shorter one, with the blond hair and the green eyes, looked like your typical high school kid in a denim jacket and jeans, his fists stuffed moodily into the pockets.

"So what exactly do you guys do?" Sam asked, looking them up and down incredulously, his brow furrowed. The two death gods or whatever they were looked like the kind of pretty-faced "hawt" Asian guys that girls squee'ed over these days, especially if the guys turned out to be queer as three dollar bills, and each other's boyfriend as well. Dean had nothing against gay men, but he never got what chicks saw in them, when they could have a manly-man like himself, but then again, it could be for the same reason he liked watching busty Asian beauties kissing each other, among *other* things....

"We help the wandering souls of the dead cross over into the afterlife if they've gotten stuck in the mortal world, and we find justice for those who've been killed by supernatural beings," the shorter, younger one said, clearly the brains of the pair.

"So you're like some kind of undead homicide detectives?" Sam asked.

"Well, you could put it that way, but undead kind of gives me the creeps; it makes me think of zombies," the tall one, Suzuki or something like that, said, with a visible shudder, his eyes widening.

"And you're on the trail of this same demon that my brother and I were trailing," Dean asked.

"Actually, it was an oni, a Japanese ogre-like creature," Tsuzuki said. "It killed twenty people in Nagasaki before it crossed the Pacific and showed up here in Seattle. We're not sure why it ended up here in the first place, but we go where we have to. Do you fellas mind if we join you? We're after the same creature and four pairs of eyes are better than two."

"Thanks, pretty-boy, but my brother and I work on our own," Dean said, starting to turn away.

"Dean, maybe we should let them help; they can probably find out things that we can't," Sam said, nudging his arm to stop him.

"Yeah, and they're probably here to collect my soul. I ain't going to hell yet, and I ain't getting taken there by two guys who probably don't have to shave," Dean snapped.

"If they were here to collect your soul, they'd probably have done that by now," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, when Mr. Moto and his little boyfriend turn around and drag my ass down to hell, Ministry of Hades or not, you're going to be thinking a lot differently," Dean said.


End file.
